


Sadepäivä New Yorkissa

by lokiemrys



Series: Onnelliset Banaanikalat [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Keltainen sateenvarjo, jääkahvia, joka on liian kylmää, Shorterin huonoja vitsejä, yhteiset päiväunet, onnenkeksejä, liian iso sadeviitta ja ennen kaikkea halauksia.(Voi tulkita ihan vaan ystävyytenä tai halutessaan Ash/Eiji/Shorter -kolmituksena).





	Sadepäivä New Yorkissa

Shorterilla oli kirkkaankeltainen sateenvarjo, jonka alla hän seisoi odottamassa Ashia ja Eijiä kadunkulmassa. 

He olivat sopineet tapaamisen kolmeksi, mutta metrossa oli ollut ruuhkaa ja Eiji oli meinannut jäädä jälkeen.  
Ashissa nousi ahdistavan suuri paniikki aina, kun he olivat Eijin kanssa joutua eroon toisistaan väkijoukossa tai jossakin muussa tilanteessa, jota Ash ei pystynyt kontrolloimaan täysin.  
Pojat kulkivat käsikynkkää suuren punaisen sateenvarjon alla, Ashin farkkutakki oli vasemmalta olkapäältä märkä, Eijin bomberi oikealta.  
Shorter ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, kun pani tämän merkille.

”Pääsitte sitten tulemaan kuitenkin?” hän heitti kevyesti, kun kaksikko vielä tasasi hengitystään juostuaan suojatien yli vesilätäköitä väistellen.  
”Ehdottomasti”, Eiji hymyili Shorterille.

*

Starbucksin jääkahvissa oli Ashin mielestä aina liikaa jäitä. Ilmastointi puhalsi täysillä säästä riippumatta, ja kylmät juomat nousivat vihlontana suoraan otsalohkoon.  
Eiji imi omaa juomaansa pillillä kuin viisivuotias, niin nopeasti, että pian oli japanilaisen vuoro pidellä päätään ja inistä surkeaa kohtaloaan.  
Shorterin suupieliä nyki. 

”Mitä jääkahvi sanoi, kun sai pään kiinni tyhmästä ajatuksesta?” Shorter kysyi yrittäen pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla.  
Ash potkaisi häntä lujaa pöydän alla, mutta Eijin kasvoille kohosi kysyvä ilme.  
”Mitä?”

”Freeze!” Shorter melkein lysähti pöydälle nauramaan, kun Eiji jatkoi edelleen pöllämystyneeltä näyttämistä.

”Tuo oli paskin vitsi sinun suustasi pitkään aikaan”, Ash tuhahti ja kääntyi Eijin puoleen.  
”Et menettänyt mitään.” 

*

Sateinen iltapäivä mateli eteenpäin, eivätkä pojat kauaa jaksaneet pyöriä kaupungilla, vaan suuntasivat nopeasti Chinatowniin, Shorterin kämpille päivätorkuille.  
Shorterin sisko oli myös saattanut luvata heille ravintolassa kevätrullia päivälliseksi.

Shorterin sänky korvasi korkeuden puutteen leveydellä, he kaikki mahtuivat sinne oivallisesti ilman, että kukaan sai toisen haisevia sukkia naamalleen.

”Ei minua oikeastaan väsytä”, Eiji haukotteli hiplaten Ashin hiuksia hajamielisesti.  
Ashin silmät olivat kiinni, mutta tämän kaartuva suu ja ruumiin lähestulkoon kehräävä, vaivihkainen liikehdintä paljastivat totuuden Shorterille. 

”Eipä varmaan”, Shorter hymyili pöljille ystävilleen, jotka olivat niin lähellä toisiaan, ettei nyt vaikka lusikoiminen ollut kaukana. Ash näytti siltä, että painaisi kasvonsa Eijin rintaan koska tahansa.

*

Nukahtaminen oli selvästi ollut virheliike, Shorter huomasi herätessään määrittelemättömän ajan kuluttua painajaisesta.  
Hän sävähti melkein väkivaltaisesti omalla puolellaan sänkyä, ja sai Ashin ja Eijin hätkähtämään myös hereille ja erilleen.

”Mitä nyt?” Eiji mokelsi selvästi edelleen puoliunessa, ja värisi yrittäen vetää Ashia takaisin lähelleen.

”Kaikki hyvin?” Ash katsoi Shorteria aivan liian tarkasti, aivan liian hereillä.

Shorter hieroi kasvojaan ja pyyhkäisi hiuksia pois nihkeältä otsaltaan.  
”Ei tässä mitään. Tuntui vain kuin joku olisi kävellyt hautani yli tai jotain.”

Eiji oli selvästi edelleen liian unessa käsittääkseen kunnolla mitään, mutta poika ojensi toisen kätensä Shorteria kohti kuin pyytäen tätä liittymään myös äskettäin keskeytyneeseen halailuun. 

Shorter vilkaisi Ashia, joka katsoi Eijiä silmissään niin pehmeä ilme, ettei Shorter muistanut nähneensä sellaista Ashilla koskaan aiemmin.  
Shorter puri hampaansa yhteen ja tarttui Eijin ojennettuun käteen.

He sopivat yhteen kuin kolme lusikkaa laatikossa, ja vähitellen Shorter rentoutui, kun Eijin ja Ashin lämpö huuhtoivat painajaisen pois.  
Eiji oli Ashiakin pienikokoisempi, mutta Shorter tunsi silti olonsa turvalliseksi, kun poika tuhisi hänen niskaansa, piti hänestä kiinni kuin liian isosta teddykarhusta.  
Shorter puristi Eijin kättä omassaan, Ashin kättä toisessa. 

Hän ei nukahtanut enää, mutta antoi ajatustensa leijua vapaasti.  
Eiji oli parasta, mitä heille oli tapahtunut aikoihin.  
Ashille, Shorterille ja New Yorkille. Koko mantereelle.

*

Sisko laittoi Shorterin pyyntöjen vastaisesti jälleen kerran heidän lautasilleen onnenkeksit, kun varsinainen ruoka oli syöty.  
Eiji oli innoissaan, pojan silmät suorastaan loistivat, joten Shorter hillitsi itsensä eikä nostanut keksien typeryydestä meteliä. Ash hymyili hänkin, vaikka yleensä he Shorterin kanssa pilkkasivat keksejä viimeiseen saakka. 

Eiji avasi omansa, mutta ei suostunut kertomaan mitä siinä sanottiin, vaikka Ash ja Shorter kuinka kärttivät.

”Se on salaisuus”, poika sanoi muikeasti hymyillen, joten ilmeisesti keksissä seisoi jotain mukavaa.

”Avatkaa omanne”, Eiji yllytti, ja eihän sellaiselle ilmeelle voinut sanoa ei.

Ash hymähti, eikä suostunut hänkään jakamaan omaansa.  
Shorter mursi keksinsä viimeisenä.

”Olet löytänyt aarteen, pidä siitä kiinni.”

*

Sade oli iltaa myöten yltynyt niin pahaksi, että Shorter lykkäsi Eijille keltaisen sadeviittansa, kun hänen ystävänsä alkoivat tehdä lähtöä.  
Hän ei halunnut, että kumpikaan vilustuisi vain sen takia, etteivät he aivan mahtuneet yhden sateenvarjon alle.  
Eiji oli suloinen suorastaan hukkuessaan Shorterin viittaan.

”Pidä häntä kädestä kiinni, eihän poikaparka näe mitään tuon hupun alta”, Shorter sanoi Ashille ja kiskaisi leikillään hupun Eijin silmille.  
Hädin tuskin tämän leuka jäi näkyviin. 

”Tämän piti olla viitta eikä teltta”, Eiji huomautti ja sai kaikki eteisessä nauramaan.

”En päästä Eijiä silmistäni”, Ash vastasi melkein vakavana.

”Minä olen teitä molempia vanhempi”, Eiji huomautti.

Shorter kietoi molemmat halaukseen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on saattanut saada vaikutteita yhdestä kesäisestä sadepäivästä, jonka vietin New Yorkissa kesällä 2013.  
> Lisään samaan sarjaan lisää raapaleita samalla kokoonpanolla, koska nämä kolme (ja sarjan hahmot ylipäätään) ansaitsevat olla välillä murehtimatta ja ihan vaan nauttia pienistä, arkisista asioista ilman, että kukaan päätyy kidnapatuksi, sairaalaan tai ruumishuoneelle.  
> Tämäkin olisi tarkoitus kääntää englanniksi jossain vaiheessa.


End file.
